


Click Click

by hopelesslyromanticshippertrash



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, M/M, nancy has two boyfriends basically, sexy photoshoots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/pseuds/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy really wants Jonathan to enter a photo competition. He agrees - but only if she'll be his subject. Awkward sexy times to follow. Nancy/Jonathan/Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time for your closeup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet how this will work ot3 wise, but it will probably be more Nancy/Jonathan heavy!

Jonathan's eyes wandered between Nancy and her infuriating, perfect, hopeful expression, and the newspaper clipping she was eagerly holding up for him like a proud dog displaying its puppies.

"No," he finally managed, the word feeling a bit twisted in his mouth.

Nancy's eyebrows dropped, almost comically, then settled into a frown. "No? What do you mean? It's a great opportunity."

"I'm not looking for a great opportunity," he shrugged.

"But..." Nancy turned the newspaper clipping in her hand to read it, as if to check she had got the right one. "I'm sure you have some great photos for it. And look at the prize money! Seventy five dollars!"

Jonathan allowed himself to indulge for a moment about what he could do with that kind of money. Buy more stuff for his camera. Buy a new camera. Buy brand new vinyl records. Maybe even buy his mum a really nice gift, she definitely deserved it.

He shook his head, shaking all the ideas out. 

"Won't you at least think about it?" Nancy was pouting a little now and Jonathan felt his heart twang. Whenever she did that it made him really want to kiss her. Well, more than usual anyway.

He didn't realise he was giving a vague nod until her whole face brightened, making him laugh a little.

An idea hit him, and before he knew it his mouth had run away with him.

"I'll do it. If-" he said, quickly as she broke into a grin. "If you'll be my model."

He watched Nancy's face run the gamut of emotions - shock, confusion, embarrassment - and knew she was remembering as he was too the not too long ago incident of the photo he had taken of her, and the smashed camera as a result.

He waited for her to mention Steve, but there was only an awkward silence as she pressed her lips together.

"I'll think about it."


	2. A Little Mood Music?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonathan tries to photo Nancy.

Jonathan feels like his mouth is getting dryer with every mechanical click of his camera.

Nancy, to her credit is doing okay. She's trying. He knows some of the stiffness in her poses must be her vibing off his tension. Why didn't he think this through? He feels like a sleaze from head to toe and she's not even undressed or anything. Damn.

"Break?" he suggests.

Nancy nods, scrunching up her mouth for a moment as she steps forward to take a sip of Coke he'd brought. His mum is out, so he's using their big living room because the large windows offer the best lighting (that, and photographing Nancy in his bedroom would feel even sleazier).

He puts the camera down, glad to have its weight off him for a moment. Nancy is holding the can near her lips, flicking through his mum's vinyl collection. 

"Your mum has some great records." She sounds impressed. 

Jonathan shrugs, and she plonks the can down suddenly with purpose, picking a record up. 

"What do you think?" She looks half amused, half apologetic. "Too much?"

"It can't hurt. I could win with a shot of you dancing," he smiles.

She catches his eyes, and he can feel her grin merging self consciousness with pride, unsure if he's serious.

"Okay," she says more seriously, as if psyching herself up. 

Jonathan admires her side profile - such a sharp jawline exaggerated by the tautness of her high ponytail. He hopes he can get a shot that does it justice as he hesitantly picks up the camera again.

The song Nancy's chosen is Chris Isaak's "Wicked Game", and Nancy slowly begins to sway as the sultry backing beat starts up.

He feels his heart jump crazily as she awkwardly shrugs off her jacket and begins shimmying, raising her arms to run her hands through her hair. Each movement emphasises her slenderness, and her hips which he now can't take his eyes off.

He realises two things simultaneously - his trousers are starting to tighten a bit in the crotch, and also that he's holding his camera and doing nothing with it.

As if it were lead he slowly raises it to his eyes. 

Nancy is swaying more slowly now, and she looks directly down the viewfinder at him, rubbing the palm of her hand down the side of her waist and hip. 

Somehow, he manages to click the button.

He takes shot after shot as Nancy turns, shaking her hips and slowly bending her legs down, and then back up. It makes her pony sway from side to side and her pale shoulders seem even smaller. 

Before he knows it the song has come to an end and the pin circles quietly in the background. He puts the camera down, realising his palms are a little sweaty. His trousers are still tight, fuck. All he can do is pray Nancy doesn't notice. 

She's taking the vinyl off now and the air feels tighter. Her movements are still playing through his head, and he feels like he's seen her naked.


End file.
